falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Recover your stolen car
Recover your stolen car is a side quest in Fallout 2. The player may encounter this quest after leaving the Highwayman unattended on Virgin Street in New Reno. Walkthrough The first time you drive your car into New Reno's Virgin Street, Jules will notice it, saying, "That a car?! Daaaamn." If you leave Virgin Street by foot your car will be missing when you return. You may do one of the following: 1) Talk to Jules. At first he'll say that he doesn't know anything, but you'll be able to convince him to lead you to the location of the Chop Shop, a new area in New Reno. (Reward: 500 XP) 2) Talk to Cody (the child in front of the Cat's Paw brothel). Ask him about your car, and he'll take you to the Chop Shop. (Reward: 500 XP) 3) Walk over to where your car was parked and observe the tracks on the ground. You then have the option to follow the tracks to the Chop Shop. If you ask Cody who stole your car he will point out Jules across the street. If you then leave the area, something will happen to Cody by the time you return to Virgin Street. To prevent this something from happening, ask Jules to take you to your car and threaten him not to harm Cody. At the Chop Shop you'll find several non-player character's, all armed with melee weapons, and the owner of the Chop Shop, T-Ray. Your options are: * Pay $1000 for the car ($750 or $500 if you pass a Barter check). For $500 ($300 with decent Barter) extra, T-Ray will upgrade the trunk. * Kill all the non-player characters to get the car back. * Inform T-Ray you're working for Bishop (requires high INT if you aren't), and you're there to get "his" car (750 XP). With this you can obtain free 50 small energy cells "for Bishop", and ask for them every 2 weeks. T-Ray will also upgrade the car's trunk for free, as it's "the Bishop's car and he'll let him live". * Female characters also have the option to "engage in personal liaison" for the car and the trunk upgrade. * Drive off without doing any of the above. This doesn't always work, and you may end up having to fight off everybody there. This will prevent you from receiving the trunk upgrade, but with very low Intelligence (less than 4) it may be your only option. * A relatively easy way to solve the situation without any conflict is to simply pay T-Ray the money for the car, then use sneak and steal on him to get your money back from his inventory. Notice that he will have other valuable items on him, such as a wrench, a shotgun, some shotgun shells, among others. Notes * Cody is very easy to scare off. If you talk to him under any of the following conditions he will run away and you won't be able to speak with him anymore: ** You are wearing any kind of power armor ** You offer him drugs or food ** You are a Slaver or Childkiller ** Lenny or Marcus are in your party ** Your Karma is less than -100 ** Your Intelligence is less than 4 and you talk about anything other than your car being stolen * It is possible to wait for Cody to calm down, allowing you to talk to him again, but only if you remain on Virgin Street for the duration of his running about. * Telling your companions to wait around or in front of the car, or even blocking off the parking lot, will not prevent the car from being stolen. Category:Fallout 2 quests Category:New Reno pl: Odzyskaj swój skradziony samochód ru: Найти свой угнанный автомобиль